Kidotai
The Japanese Kidotai is a Counter-Terrorist faction featured in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes and in Counter-Strike: Xbox Overview The Japanese Kidotai are special riot units in Japan used for crowd control and response to large public disturbances. They were formed after riots at the Imperial Palace in 1952. They are one of two Police units, the other being the American SWAT. ''Counter-Strike (Xbox) In Counter Strike Xbox the appear in two Demolition maps: Truth and Fasline. In both maps they fight against the Yakuza. Appearances in the ''Deleted Scenes They appear in all Japanese based missions. Hankagai In Hankagai, they are ordered to protect Mr. Yoshida. They only assist the player by briefing and supporting during the beginning of the mission and by radio near the end of the mission. In-game screenshots File:Japcop_hankagai_briefer.png|The operative who briefs the player. File:Japcop_hankagai_guard01.png|An operative guarding the courtyard. File:Japcop_hankagai_guard02.png|Mr. Yoshida's protection squad. Japcop hankagai guard03.png|An operative guarding a path to protect civilians. File:Japcop_hankagai_guard04.png|A captain guarding the shop where Mr. Yoshida is hiding. Run! In Run!, they only assist the player via radio communication, in mid-point they attempt to evacuate the player by sending him a chopper, unfortunately it is shot down by the Yakuza and crashes. They finally send a truck to extract the player. In-game screenshots File:Run_deadchopper.png|The crashed chopper. File:Run_japcop_truck.png|The evacuation team. Truth in Chaos In Truth in Chaos, they brief the player in the introduction. While the player is in charge of finding the location of the VX Gas and rescuing hostages, they fight Yakuza members in the courtyard. In-game screenshots File:Truth_briefing01.png|The captain briefing his squad, while another operative is guarding. File:Truth_briefing02.png|Ditto. File:Truth_squad_idle.png|The captain and his squad waiting for the player to infiltrate the manor. File:Truth_squad_strike.png|The captain and his squad storming the manor. File:Truth_courtyard_assault.png|A squad engaging Yakuza in the courtyard. File:Truth_japcop_hostage.png|Okano waiting for the player to bring him hostages. Fastline In Fastline they brief the player during the introduction, and assist him during most of the mission. They are not seen in the final combat scene. In-game screenshots File:Fastline_japcop_briefer.png|Operative briefing the player. File:Fastline_japcop_dead.png|Ditto, after his death. File:Fastline_japcop_guard.png|Another operative guarding. File:Fastline_japcop_dead2.png|Ditto, after his death. File:Fastline_japcop_medic.png|A medic taking care of the player's wounds. File:Fastline_japcop_medic2.png|The same medic taking care of an unconscious civilian. File:Fastline_captain_wounded.png|A captain briefing the player and a wounded survivor being transported. File:Fastline_japcop_giver.png|The operative who gives weapons, ammo and armor to the player. File:Fastline_japcop_extinguisher.png|An operative extinguishing a fire. File:Fastline_japcop_civilians.png|An operative guarding civilians. File:Fastline_japcop_fight.png|Operatives in-combat. File:Fastline_japcop_fight2.png|Ditto. File:Fastline_japcop_mangashop.png|An operative engaging an enemy from a manga shop. Equipment The Kidotai is known to use the following equipment: *M4A1 *MP5 Navy (Only used by NPCs) *Benelli XM1014 *Steyr AUG *Steyr Scouts *USP (Only used by the player) *Five-seven (Only used by the player) *Tactical shield (Only used by the player) *Radio *Defusal kit (Only used by the player) *HE grenade (Only used by the player) *Smoke grenade (Only used by the player) *Flashbang (Only used by the player) *Medkit *Fire extinguisher Vehicles The Kitodai is known to operate a helicopter: *MD Helicopters 520N NOTAR (Only seen in mission Run!) List of Known Members *Anakah (KIA) *Okano Gallery File:Japcop_m4a1_show.png|Operative, with an M4A1. File:Japcop_extinguisher_show.png|Ditto, with an extinguisher. File:Kitodai_subway.jpg|Concept art of a Kitodai operative in the Fastline mission. Kidotai.jpg|Standard model External links *Kidotai at Wikipedia Category:Factions